Alice Chara!
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: Under Major Revision. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Gakuen Alice

**Author's Note: **This is a rewrite of my other story called Alice Chara, so this document is called Alice Chara: REWRITE!! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING ON MY STORIES. I really appreciate it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:**This disclaimer will go for ALL of the chapters. I do not own Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara! But, I DO own this story plot and a few OCs (Original Characters) that will pop up here and there.

**Warnings:** OOC! Meaning, some of the characters will be out of character.

**Summary: **Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Utau got transferred at an academy called Gakuen Alice because the academy found out that they have charas. All the students in that academy has guardian charas too and they also have this so-called 'alice'. A couple of weeks passed and they soon found out what their alice are.. They met new friends _(Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Natsume, etc.)_Amu had special missions to save all the X-eggs outside the school grounds and to return them to their rightful owners. Mikan, on the other hand, had the embryo that Ikuto always wanted. What if Ikuto/Utau/Easter Company found out that she has the thing that they want? What shall Mikan do? Read and find out!

**More information:  
**Mikan's chara - Han and Yuki _(Han's character is athletic/sporty. While Yuki was the embryo. Yuki won't appear 'till further chapters or almost at the end of this fanfic.)_  
Hotaru's chara - Maika _(Maika's character is girly.)_  
Natsume's chara - Syaoran _(Syaoran's character is being social to others.. - nice to people and always smiling -)_  
Ruka's chara - Fuma _(Fuma's character is courage.)_  
Anna's chara - Soma _(Soma's character is angel-devil. She can change personality, nicest to meanest.)_  
Nonoko's chara - Fai _(Fai's character tomboy) -- requested by _Shiro-Kitsune8

7 year olds: Aoi and Youichi  
11 year olds: Yaya  
12 year olds: Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Sumire, Koko, Yu  
12 ½ year olds: Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, Sakura  
13 year olds: Utau  
15 year olds: Ikuto, Tsubasa, Mikaki, etc

Amu's alice - Dream alice _(this alice can help Amu get inside anyones dream and she can even use the dreams as reality or weapons, she can either be placed in the special ability class or dangerous class.)  
_Tadase's alice - Alice of nature and obeying alice _(You know what alice nature does; obeying alice - make people obey him using only one word) (special ability class)  
_Ikuto's alice - Cat Predisposition _(Is it okay?) (somatic class/where Ruka's class is)  
_Nadeshiko's alice - Strength alice _(Haha. XP) (Latent Ability class)  
_Kukai's alice - Controlling time_(Gomen. I'm out of ideas. XP This alice can set back time without anyone noticing except him.) (special ability class)  
_Yaya's alice - Changing age alice _(You know, like the gulliver candy does. You can change into any age as you like using this alice.) (Technical class)  
_Utau's alice - Singing and hypnotizing _(Cuz you know, she's a singer and she looks like a hypnotizer. LOL) (Technical class of dangerous ability class)_

**Remeber: (A/N: Actually, this is my remember stuffs. LOL. XD)  
**Amu's guardian charas - Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia.  
Tadase's guardian chara - Kiseki  
Ikuto's guardian chara - Yoru  
Nadeshiko's guardian chara - Temari  
Kukai's guardian chara - Daichi  
Yaya's guardian chara - Pepe  
Utau's guardian charas - Iru, Eru

* * *

**Alice Chara: REWRITE - 1**  
_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a SacredStar_

Amu's POV

I heard the loud alarming sound of my alarm clock, which was beside my bed. I pressed snooze as I yawned and lift my body up to an "L" shaped position. I directly went to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower. After several minutes, I stepped out of the tub and got dressed into my unique red and black uniform. I also put on my usual hair-do. Taking and placing my guardian charas inside their so-called pocket "home" and hung it on my chain belt before putting on the Humpty necklace and going downstairs. When I was finally done walking down the spiral staircase, I saw my dad, taking photos of Ami--my little sister--as usual. I sighed as I looked at Ami who was wearing a pink fluffy dress while singing.

"Ohayo," Mom greeted in a lively and joyful voice while cooking American breakfast -- pancakes, eggs and bacons.

I sighed. "Ohayo. . . ." I replied. I went to the kitchen table and sat down as Mom handed me my breakfast. I started eating. After eating, I said goodbye to Mom and Dad as I took off on my way to school. On my way, I saw two guys bullying this kid for his lunch money.

"Oi. Give us your lunch money," The first guy who was wearing a loose black shirt and baggy sweat pants said. "Or else," continued the second guy. The little boy was frightened. His legs were shaking and his glasses almost slipped off his head. When the two guys were about to "really" bully the kid, I interrupted.

"Move." I said in a really cold voice. I realized that my eyes were death glaring at the two guys.

"Hn. Who do you think you are, little girl?"

"Wah-? Coild it be . . . ?" The frightened boy was no longer scared. Then, he abruptly continued, "You're . . . You're . . . " His voice suddenly changed. "Amu Hinamori-san,"

I murmured something really silent that I didn't want them to hear. Then, I really lost patience because they're still not moving. "Do I repeat what I just said? I said 'move'!" After roaring, I looked at the two bullies who were shaking their legs. SIGH. I guess they already know who I am. . . _The 'cool and spicy' girl who beated the whole soccer team and got obeyed by the school principal of Seiyo Elementary_. . . After a few moments, the two weird guys ran away at last. As I looked at them, run away with fear, I giggled when the first guy tripped.

"Uhmm . . . Can . . I . . Have . . Your . . Autograph?" I forgot about that little boy who were being bullied. He was handing me a peice of paper and a pen.

I smirked. "Are you stupid?" I looked down at him. "You were blocking the way too. So move."

He stepped away as I passed him and I can feel a cold shiver that he was staring back at me. And I heard him say, "As expected from the cool and spicy, Amu Hinamori-senpai . . . " . . . I continued to walk towards Seiyo Elementary. When I finally reached the school, I directly went to the royal garden for the guardians like me.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" A familiar voice greeted. I looked around and saw that it was Nadeshiko was was greeting me. I smiled back at her and continued to walk towards the center of the garden. On my way, I can already see Tadase-kun and Kukai. I can feel the steaming hot air coming out of my hear.

"O . . Ohayo, Tadase-kun!" I greeted, hoping that he would greet me back. I was really hoping that he would reply. But, he didn't even look or smile at me. I felt really bad for myself. Hoping what is truly hopeless.

End of Amu's POV

Tadase couldn't hear what Amu said because it was too loud inside the garden. Especially when Yaya was being teased by the crown-headed chara--Kiseki--_again_.

"Yaya-chan. Please stop crying." Nadeshiko began as she was patting Yaya's back, gently. "And Amu-chan . . Please don't feel bad." She comforted again.

"Hey guys! I need help!" Nadeshiko shouted. "Tadase! Kukai!" She was loosing patience because the two of them completely ignored her. Before everyone can notice, Nadeshiko did a character change with Temari. It was really abrupt when Nadeshiko's beautiful sparkling eyes turned into a scary sparkling one. Her ribbon ponytail band turned into a two flower elastic band. Her shining smile turned into an evil one and a pointy weapon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"HEY! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I NEED HELP? WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING??" Nadeshiko shouted as if it was like, she's a complete different person.

Tadase and Kukai finally heard her really loud and of course, frightened so they walked towards Amu and Yaya really fast. Tadase comforted Amu while Kukai comforted Yaya. Tadase rested his hand on Amu's shoulder and said, "Don't feel bad. What's wrong?" Tadase didn't know that it was his fault why Amu is feeling down so it made Amu sulk even more. . . On the other hand, Kukai was trying to calm Yaya down but he can't handle it on his own. Yaya kept on crying and sobbing and rolling on the ground, crying as Kiseki kept on teasing on how baby-ish she is. . . Finally, Tadase ordered Kiseki to stop teasing Yaya. Kiseki stopped and so did Yaya.

"Arigatou, my prince . . . " the pink-haired Amu-chan whispered--without care--loud enough for the blond-haired boy to hear clearly.

"That was unexpected." Nadeshiko said, finally back into her normal self.

A couple of millisenconds has passed and Tadase did a character change. It was really sudden when Tadase's caring and gentle face turned into a murderous and horrorful one. A crown popped on his head from no where and he began saying weird stuffs about world domination. And of course, everybody in the royal garden sweatdropped.

After a moment, the four other guardians started on stopping him from 'world-dominating'. But they couldn't stop the blond-haired boy who was trying to dominate the world by treating them as slaves and saying stuffs like, _'Don't touch me, you peasant! You're not even worthy enough!'_. . . Several minutes has passed, he finally calmed down right exactly before the school bell rings. "See ya later, guys!" Amu said in a high pitch voice--which was totally not her personality so the other guardians began laughing as they exit the garden.

-

Amu arrived in her classroom just in time before the bell signal rings again. She directly went to her seat which was next to a big-sized clear window. "Ohayo, minna-san!" their orange-haired sensei greeted after the _whoosh_ing sound of the classroom's sliding door. He began taking attendace and right after that, he abruptly started discussing as Amu started to not pay attention. She was gazing outside the window and thinking about something. And as expected, their sensei noticed. "Himamori-san, can you please answer question number 4 on page 165 please." Yuu Nikaidou--their official homeroom sensei--asked. . . The pink-haired girl was really not paying attention so it's not a surprise that she didn't hear what their sensei just said. So, their teacher walked towards Amu's direction and started saying "Himamori-san!! Ooooiiiiiii," as he was waving his right hand infront of Amu's face while the other hand was carrying a Math textbook.

So at last, Amu heard and she was really annoyed. _I told him not to call me 'Himamori'!!_She thought. "Please answer question number 4 on page 165 if you may." Nikaido-sensei repeated. Amu stood up, with no emotions shown, turned the pages of her Math textbook and answered the question right. And just like before, voices and whispers began to explore the classroom.

_"Wow. Even if she didn't listen at first, she still got it right!"  
"She answered a hard question in seconds!"  
"Yeah! That was amazing!"  
"Sugoi!!"  
"Cool and spicy!!"_

It was then more half an hour passed and homeroom was finally over. All the students went outside the classroom except Amu, who was back staring outside the window, and two random girls.

The girls were watching Amu as she think deeply out of space. "She's so cool!!" The girl named Hinata squeeled. "Not to mention, spicy!" Added the other girl named Karin.

_"Rumors about me are starting to spready so quickly . . . AGAIN. I'm not really what you call cool and spicy. It is just not my character . . Why do I even have to act cool at the first place?" _Amu questioned herself in her thoughts.

_Flashback_

_"Class, we have a new student!" A sensei said as the class started showing their excitement to everyone. "Please come in." Their teacher ordered. The door opened with the_woooshh_sound. A pink-haired girl--who was wearing really nice and stylish clothes--entered the classroom and closed the door behind her and started walking towards the sensei's direction. "Her name is Hinamori Amu, please be nice to her." Said the sensei as he was writing down her name on the board. "Amu-chan, please greet your new classmates."_

_UGH! They're all staring at me! Why are they staring at me?! She thought. "Ugh . . . Nice . . . To meet you." Amu muttered coldly, with a slight embarassment. After she greeted her classmates, the teacher told her where her seat is going to be so she walked in the middle of the class as her new classmates stared at her._

_"Wooooowww. She's so cool!" An anonymous person from the class said out loud._

_"Her outfit is cool and cute, too!" Another unknown voice yelled out._

_"Sooo stylish!!"_

_End of flashback_

""HINAMORI AMU FROM CLASS 5-1 PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, HINAMORI AMU FROM CLASS 5-1, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU.""

"Huh?" Amu asked herself looking confused after what she heared from the announcements.

-

Amu started walking through the hallways to the principal's office. As soon was she reached her destination, she walked inside the office seeing Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya, standing infront of the principal's desk with their charas. "What are you guys doing here? Why was I called here for?" Asked the confused Amu.

Suddenly, a blond-haired man with violet gleaming eyes walked towards her direction to introduce himself. "Hello! My name is Narumi. Pleased to meat you." He threw his hands infront of them so they can have a handshake but Amu totally ignored that fact.

"And you are?" Asked Amu giving out an attitude.

"Your future teacher!" Narumi changed his mood and began clapping. "Isn't that great?!" Still, there was two veins on his head but he was smiling.

"The five of you are going to be transferred at a school named Gakuen Alice. Every student there is just like you guys." Narumi-sensei started explaining.

_Just like us?_Amu thought. _What the hell is this old man talking about?_

"If you are questioning what I just said 'just like you guys', I meant that they also have charas." He continued, non-stop. "We gather all the student that has charas and alices in that school. You guys will soon find out what your alices are because you have charas too." He glanced at Ran, Miki and Suu and continued, "We are going to go there first thing in the morning. Pack all the things you want to bring, once you get home." He finished.

"Wait! Woah, woah, woah. Whhhhaaatttttt??" Amu demanded, refusing the part where they are going to go there first thing in the morning to continue school. "Who said that I will trasfer to that damn academy? What if I don't want to, huh? What would you do?"

"We have no choice." The principal interrupted but Narumi continued, "I'm not the one who's deciding this. The government told me to come here to tell you guys about this news . . . Isn't it great?"

"No, it is not!" Amu was pretty angry when she shouted those words out. Charing her mood, she muttered, "Tadase-kun . . . Nadeshi . . . Soum . . . Yay . . . . ??" She was really confused. She was now in her 'this-is-not-my-personality' phase.

"Gomene, Amu-chan." Apologized Nadeshiko with her eyes closed, facing down.

"We can't do anything about this now . . ." Tadase added as Kukai and Yaya agreed.

"What did our parents said about this?" Amu asked in a low i'm-not-going-to-loose-control voice.

"Weeeeell . . . At first, they find it hard but they soon agreed." Narumi-sensei replied as Amu started walking out of the principal's office. Her short bangs were covering her face, showing no emotions at all. She walked towards an empty bench just a few feet away from the principal's office. Her mind was left black. She cannot think of anything right now . . . Not with all these transferring-to-another-school-after-transferring-here-for-a-few-weeks problem.

After that commotion, there was silence inside the principal's office. Finally, Narumi-sensei broke the silece. "You guys are the one who have to tell this to your friend, since she can't listen to what I am about to say right now because she just ditched without knowing that I'm not done explaining yet." After what he just said, he sentenced a few words in a very distracting low voice. "Once you've entered the school grounds, you can't go outside the academy walls. NOt until you graduate." As expected, the four other guardians were very suprised after hearing this. And then, Narumi continued, "Escaping is no use. We have high security there. If we caught you sneaking, trying or even plotting on how to excape, you will be severely punished. It's an UNBREAKABLE RULE that has been the rule for many decades . . . Having a contact outside the academy is strictly prohibited." The four guardians, including the charas, were even MORE shock compared to before. "Of course, you can send or reveive letters to or from your friends or family once a week. BUT, the letter must NOT, let me say this again, NOT have anything about the academy NOR something that has to do with the academy!"

"But--! But that's not the same! Not seeing our family for a long time?!" Yaya shouted with teary eyes. "What kind of a school is that?!"

"Gomen, Yaya-chan. But like I said, I'm not the one who created this rule. And I'm just a teacher in this academy." Narumi-sensei said. They continued to talk until they agreed into going to that you-can-never-see-your-parents-till-you-graduate school . . .

After then, the four guardians went out of the office and they sat beisde the pink-haired girl whose face is still covered by her short bangs.

-

"So . . . Do you guys have to come . . . Too?" Amu muttered.

"Of course, we have charas too." Nadeshiko replied.

"Waaaa, waaa. I'm going miss my friends and parents and especially my little kawaii brother." It sounded like as if Yaya was complaining.

"Don't tell me . . . You guys . . . Agreed?!" Amu said in a very shocking voice with her eyes widened.

"We have no choice." Tadase said, facing the ground.

"Bu . . . But!" Amu shouted jumping on her feet but then the ring of the bell interrupted their conversation. All the five of them went to their classrooms and their senseis began discussing.

--

The bell rang again, signaling that school is over for the day--which is their last day of going to class in Seiyo Academy. Amu's classmates knew about this news and were saying their goodbyes, be careful and hope to see you again to her. Some of Amu's adoring fans were also telling these stuffs to her:

"Amu-chan, please stay cool!"  
"Amu-sama, please stay cool and spicy."  
"Please don't forget about us, Hinamori-san."

It is the same as for Tadase and Kukai but quite different. Their fanclub members were all sand asd was giving him goodbye letters. Most of them were asking for Kukai and Tadase's uniform button and some of them were doing everything they can to make the two boys refuse on trasferring to a different school.

As for Nadeshiko and Yaya, it was the same as for Amu . . . Finally, when all their classmates were done saying their goodbyes to them, they started gathering up all their things they have to take home. Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya went to the girl's locker rooms to get their P.E clothes and shoes, while Tadase and Kukai went straight to the boy's locker room to do the same thing.

-

"Ahhhhhh!!" Amu's complaining was echoing around the girl's locker room and can probably be heared at the boy's locker room. "GRRRRR. ARRGGGHHH!!" Unfortunately, she was having troubles opening her lock . . . AGAIN.

Nadeshiko heared this, of course, and she already knew what Amu's problem was. She went to where she is and asked, "Do you mind if I help you with opening your lock?"

"Nadeshiko-chan . . " Amu said forming puppy-dog eyes. "Arigatou!" And Nadeshiko giggled.

Yaya saw them and sighed. "Amu-chan is the same as always." And she also giggled.

-

"Neh, Souma-kun . . . " Tadase asked while putting his P.E clothes and shoes inside a right-sized plastic bag.

"Hn?" asked Kukai while getting his P.E clothes out of his locker.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange . . . . ? You know, why that academy gathers all the students/people who has charas or that so'called 'Alice'?" Tadase asked.

"Hmm . . . " Kukai replied putting his hand on his chin. "Now that you've mentioned it, I kind of think that something is strange about that academy . . ."

The boys were done packing up their stuffs out of the locker rooms. They went outside seeing the three other guardians already done, waiting outside.

"Oh, how long have you guys been waiting out here?" Kukai asked the girls.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tadase said, catching up on Tadase.

"It's okay, really." Nadeshiko replied. The five of them split up and started walking on their way home. Amu and Nadeshiko happen to live in the same street so they are walking home together.

"It'll be alright, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko started as they were walking home around the quiet neighborhood. "We'll be coming all together so you don't have to worry about anything." She added. Amu lightened up a little bit and she smiled. "I hope we can make new friends there.!" Nadeshiko hoped as Amu nodded, with the bright smile on her face.

-

Amu finally got home seeing her parents crying because of the news. The blond-haired sensei must have called them and said that they won't be able to see their daugher once she entered the academy until she graduates. But Amu didn't know anything about that . . . yet. Amu was acting very cold and stiff again so she just ignored her parents and went up the stairs, towards her room and to her bed to rest her body. Ran, Miki and Suu went out of their pocket home and saw Amu with a long face. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"Eh, ugh, nevermind." Amu said turning the other direction, hiding her emotionless face. _Oh well, I think it would be okay . . . I think . . Tadase and the others are coming anyways . . . I should give it a shot. _Thought Amu, being careless about the thing that her parents are crying about.

Amu jumped on her feet and walked towards her closet and started packing up her things and styligh clothes.

"Why are you packing up, Amu-chan? Are you going somewhere?" Asked the confused Ran. Amu didn't respond because she, too, doesn't know what the reason is. _Why should we pack up our clothes and things when we're just tranferring to another school?!_

"I think we shouldn't bother her right now." Miki suggested. "We'll ask her about this later . . ." Miki continued showing her sketchbook with Amu's face smiling drawn on it. Suu agreed and so did Ran. The three of them went to their pocket home and closed the top lid, leaving a small opening where they can see Amu.

Finally, Amu was done packing up her question was still left unanswered. _Why should we pack up our clothes and things when we're just transferring to another school?!_

_-_

"Ikuto." A familiar voice said. "Pack up your things." It was Nikaidou who was ordering that to Ikuto. Ikuto sat on his bottom and looked around showing his 'why?' face. "You'll be transferring to this school called Gakuen Alice." Nikaidou explained. Ikuto didn't replied. "You'll be leaving this morning. So, pack all the things you want to bring." Nikaidou said, on his way off the rooftop.

"Do you agree with this, Ikuto?" asked Yoru, appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find the embryo there . . . " Ikuto said in a very calm voice. _But why do I have to pack my things? It's not like I'm going to stay there for a long time, right?_

-

"Ms. Hoshina Utau, your servants are packing up your things right now. So, you don't have to do it anymore." A woman with orange hair and glasses named Yukari said.

"And why is that?" Utau said while practicing her dance movements.

"You'll be going to an academy called Gakuen Alice." Yukari explained and Utau asked why. "It's because you have a chara. That school gathers all the people who has guardian charas. You might find the embryo there, so I think you should give it a try." Yukari added. "Isn't that what you want for Ikuto? . . ."

Utau was left silent after mentioning Ikuto's name. Yukari was about to exit the door but stopped because she just remembered somthing important. "Oh and by the way . . . Utau. You won't be able to leave that school until you graduate."

After those words slipped out of Yukari's mouth, Utau was like "What?!" She was indeed surprised. "Then if I can't leave the school, how can I do my singing?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. Just concince the principal or whoever is in-charge of that academy to let you leave the school grounds and do you thing . ." Yukari replied. "BUT, you don't have to."

"And why is that?

"That school is filled with people who has the embryo so you don't need to waste your strength for nonsense stuff. But becareful! Do not ever let anyone know that you're there to find the embryo."

-

The time has passed by like a race car. It was then morning . . . "RIINNNGGGGGGGG. RRRINNNGGGGGG. RRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG." alarmed Amu's loud and noisy alarm clock.

"Uwahhh." yawned Amu while moving to the right-side of her bed. She tried to open her eyes but it refused to. And there, she fell back to sleep.

After several minutes, there's only 10 minutes left before they pick them up to go to Gakuen Alice. "OHHH NOOOOOO!!" yelled Amu who was looking at the alarm clock who was quiet. "Stupid alarm clock." She then hurried up and took a quick shower. After that, she combed her hair and put on her usual hair-do. Then, she hurried up and picked a stylish outfit for the day. She then took her guardian charas, and placed them into their pocket home and hung it on her chain belt before putting on the Humpty necklace and going downstairs . . . She ate quickly and walked fast to school. Twenty steps before she reach the school, she remembered the most important thing she would need. Her luggages. So, she hurried back home and went upstairs to grab them.

Really few minutes later, she finally arrived Seiyo Academy WITH her luggages next to her. She directly went to the guardian garden at school with her packed things. She saw Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya with their stuffs too. She walked towards them as they greeted from a short distance. "Ohayo, Amu-chan!!" Yaya shouted out loud, waving at her. Amu greeted back with a little smile but that smile was filled with a lot of confusing thoughts.

"I guess this is our last time seeing this garden." Nadeshiko said with a slight frown on her face. Yaya, Kukai and Tadase all nodded at the same time. But a certain pink-haired girl didn't get this all 'last-time-seeing-royal-garden' thing.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Amu waked with a written 'confused' all over her face.

"Ahh, Hinamori-san. I guess you haven't heared the complete news about us transferring to another school. Well, I guess we should tell it to you right now." Tadase said but still, Amu's face was filled with the word 'huh?'.

"The man from yesterday said that once we've entered the academy, we can never go outside until we graduate." Tadase explained.

Amu's POV

I was completely shocked after hearing that come out of Tadase's mouth. How can he agree on this?! I guess that explains why my mom was crying all night. And the question I had last night . . . But . . . WHY?! Can't go outside the school grounds? Won't see parents and sister for a long time?! Isn't that too much?!

End of POV

Abruptly, Mr. Narumi walked inside the garden with five mens behind him. "It's time to go." He said. "These scary-looking people behind me . . " He looked around to see what their expression about his comment was. Yes, indeed, the were black-suit mens are quite pisssed. "Ehem, I mean, these fine looking mens behind me will help you carry your luggages to the limosine." Narumi-sensei then smiled a fake one.

Amu and Kukai tried not to laugh while Tadase, Nadeshiko and Yaya looked at each other with T-shaped eyes.

They all walked towards the limousine--which is actually located infront of Seiyo Elementary. "Say goodbye to this school . . . " Narumi ordered as he started going inside the car. "You can go inside now" He ordered again after the guardians and the charas all said their goodbyes. They can see some of their friends and almost all of their classmates waving goodbye at the window, too.

-

On their way to the academy, Narumi-sensei explained some few things to them until they finally arrived at their destination. "We're here now, my dear will-be-students." He said joyfully.

All of them were surprised and they were all like:

"Woooowww!!"  
"Wow! This school is HUGE!"  
"Sugoi, neh?"  
"Is this even a school?!"  
"NOW, I FOUND A PLACE TO RULE!!"

While they were gazing at the huge academy, Miki started drawing the academy gates on her sketchbook as they also started opening, letting the two limousines enter. The limousines finally stopped at a huge building after driving more than a mile as soon as they entered. "I can't believe this is even a school!" Amu shouted, who's on a Ran-character mode.

"Ahhhhh . . " Nadeshiko said with amazement.

"I'm glad you're all excited." Narumi pleasured showing a big grin on his face.

"So . . . This is the academy that you were talking about." Kukai started facing Narumi who was still showing them his dorky smile.

"Not bad." commented Daichi who was looking around the place.

Narumi opened the car doors, "Right this way, please." He ordered again, telling Amu and the others to go inside the building. The five mens started carrying their luggages and followed them. They all went inside the building and walk through the wide candle-scented halls.

"I can't wait to start going to school here!!" Nadeshiko said, still calm but might be all shouting and squeling inside.

"Mm!" Amu agreed. Finally, they reched the room where they were supposed to go. Tadase and Kukai were talking to each other while Yaya, Nadeshiko and Amu as well as the other charas started commenting a lot of good stuffs about this academy called Gakuen Alice.

Narumi turned the shiny door knob and all of them stopped talking. When they walked towards the room, they saw . . .

-

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Hey, guys! I guess some or most of you might have noticed that there are some changes in this chapter. There will be for the other chapters too, ya know? Hmm, what else might have changed? Oh! And you can really see a big difference when you compare the fic called "Alice Chara" to this "Alice Chara: REWRITE". Surely, my writing has changed. And I hope that you can understand a bit more of what I'm trying to express you because somehow, I can't really write down what's on my mind. Heh. (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And at the last part . . You won't be able to call it "cliffhanger" because most of you have read the Alice Chara 2nd chapter, right? Well, who knows? Maybe I changed it. Hah!**

**Kristine-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Untitled

**Author's Note**

_Hey there amazing reader!_

_This chapter is going under a major revision. Come back next year [2009] and I'm sure that there's a chapter waiting for you. :)_

_While waiting for this, maybe you could take a peek at my other stories. Who knows? You might like it._

_Thanks for taking an interest! I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_-JustFlyAKite_


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

**Author's Note**

_Hey there amazing reader!_

_This chapter is going under a major revision. Come back next year [2009] and I'm sure that there's a chapter waiting for you. :)_

_While waiting for this, maybe you could take a peek at my other stories. Who knows? You might like it._

_Thanks for taking an interest! I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_-JustFlyAKite_


	4. Chapter 4: Untitled

**Author's Note**

_Hey there amazing reader!_

_This chapter is going under a major revision. Come back next year [2009] and I'm sure that there's a chapter waiting for you. :)_

_While waiting for this, maybe you could take a peek at my other stories. Who knows? You might like it._

_Thanks for taking an interest! I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_-JustFlyAKite_


End file.
